


Accidentally in Love

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Showers, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: Two old acquaintances run into each other, and an ordinary dinner in a secluded ski cabin become something far more intimate as the worst storm in recent memory bears down on them...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Accidentally in Love

A mid-January evening in the saloon bar on the ground floor of the post-card quaint three storey Chalet-Hotel Larix in Davos, Switzerland. The wide patio doors looked out over the town as fat, clumpy snowflakes drifted lazily out of the darkening sky, shining flecks of crystal swirling in ephemeral cones under the streetlamps. 

The bar was occupied by a scattering of people in the middle of the week, mostly boisterous Americain tourists, just a few couples sitting together at the tables, the handful of locals occupying the casual conversation pit composed of two couches set at right angles to the corner made by the patio doors.

Perched on one of the stools at the bar itself, boot heels hooked comfortably over the lower rungs, her fingertips tracing the rim of her wine glass, an attractive amber-eyed young woman gazed at herself in the mirror from behind her stylish glasses, idly contemplating the string of circumstance and improbable events that had led from a small upscale Parisian lycee to journalism courses and eventually her current assignment on a fashion puff-piece.

Slightly warm in her pale ivory knit turtle-neck sweater, the dusky-skinned young woman lofted her signature waist-length auburn ombre hair off the back of her neck in an effort to cool herself, closing her eyes for a moment. 

The shuffle-scrape of stool legs beside her as someone sat down next to her.

‘Here it comes’, she thought to herself before opening her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable hostility when she shot them down, ‘Cheesy pick-up line in three…two…’

“Its been a long time, Alya. How have you been?” 

Alya Césaire’s eyes snapped open, her chin dropping in astonishment as she stared at the tousled blonde man with cat-green eyes in the mirror who sat at her right elbow, dressed in a white microfiber long-sleeved pullover with a black band decorated with narrow stripes in primary colors across his chest.

“Jesus! Adrien?!”

“Right on the second try", Alya’s former classmate grinned, green eyes sparkling cheerfully.

“What are you doing here?!”, the voluptuous Martiniquan demanded in delight.

“Uh, trying to buy an old friend a drink?”, her best-friends former crush replied, motioning for two drinks to the bartender. 

Alya shook her head, waving her hands in an effort to get a grip on the situation. “No, no, I get that. Yeah, you can buy me a drink. I mean what the hell are you doing in Switzerland? In Davos?”

A smug smile from Adrien as the two small snifters of kirsch were set in front of him. “Skiing? I’m on vacation.” Adrien slid one of the snifters over to Alya.

They sat in personal silence for a moment, the ambient noise and bustle of the bar masking the tumble of their thoughts.

“Still talk to anyone else from school?”, Adrien finally said, taking a sip of kirsch.

“Mmm…”, Alya replied, pausing to think. “Mari and I still chat all the time. Jules and Rose tied the knot after their last tour, Chloé and Sabrina are…Chloé and Sabrina. Whatever works I guess. Alix is God knows where. Umm…Nino is, oh, in Nice, maybe? ‘Dee-Jay Shellz' if you can believe it. We…don’t talk a lot since we…yeah. Umm, you?”

Adrien fidgeted with his drink. “Marinette signed with Agreste Designs, but you knew that. I bump into her once in a while, we have lunch, oh, every other month or so? Father is…” He stared out at the swirling snow. “He’s in care. In a hospital. I…He was just being so…erratic. Obsessive. Natalie disappeared like mom, and Father…” The fingers of his right hand wiggled, dismissive.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien", Alya apologised, her hand on his forearm in sympathy. “I’ve been out of town. I didn’t know.” 

He shrugged. “It's okay.”

Alya scoffed, sipping her kirsch, actually enjoying the fiery burn as it slid down her throat. It was better than thinking about the past.

“So why are you in town?”, Adrien finally inquired.

“Ugh”, his former classmate grimaced, embarrassed. “Puff piece. Fashion patrol. ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Fascist'. Shoot me.”

“You have my sympathy”, Adrien toasted her. 

A sly sidelong glance from Alya. “Staying in town?”

A negative shake of his head. “I've got a place up the hill. Fireplace, great view, quiet.”

“Oh.”

“Plans for dinner?”, Adrien inquired.

Alya pointed at the ceiling. “Room service.”

“How about a three course home cooked meal instead?”, Adrien offered.

“Why, Monsieur Agreste, are you hitting on me?” Alya’s smile was bright and inviting.

“Are you objecting?”

Alya lifted her coat from the stool on her left, draping it over her arm, turning to face him as she slid off her own stool. “Nope”, she grinned, accepting Adrien's offered arm, walking out of the bar together.

The headlights of Adrien's lovingly restored red 1997 V6 Toyota HiLux X-tra Cab pick-up truck cut through the swirling storm, the four-wheel drive vehicle’s engine growling, powering up the mountain road in increasingly bad conditions to Adrien's remote one-bedroom ski chalet.

“Are you sure this antique is gonna get us there?”, Alya teased, hoping the genuine concern in her voice wasn’t leaking through too much. 

Adrien stepped on the clutch, down-shifting for better traction, revving the powerful engine, then patted the dash affectionately. “Bugaboo hasn't ever let me down!”, he grinned.

The young journalist stared at her old friend in the reflected, snow-flickering glow of the headlamps. ‘Did he just seriously call his truck—?’, she wondered, pieces falling into place.

A sharp left up a winding snow-clogged private road led to a small, modern chalet, its peeled log architecture lending a picturesque rustic appearance to the structure nestled in the thick alpine conifer forest above Davos. Welcoming warm golden light spilled from the multiple windows into the night, activated automatically by their arrival.

Adrien parked next to the steps leading up to the wide wooden deck, and set the parking brake before exiting the HiLux, plugging the truck’s block heater into an extension cord draped over the railing as Alya tramped up the steps to the insulated French doors that led into the lofted open-concept great room while her host retrieved her travel pack from the truck.

Knocking snow off their boots before entering, Adrien swung the door wide, motioning Alya to precede him inside, deactivating the security system using the keypad by the door. “Welcome to my little Chat-eau!”

Leaving their footwear on a molded, ridged boot mat near the door, the pair padded between the two couches that right-angled the magnificent view (Adrien hadn’t been lying about that!), through the minimally decorated great room with its chandelier and vintage conical metal fireplace in the corner, past the dining area to the left, kitchen to the right behind the stairs to the bedroom, then into the entry foyer with a half-bath to the left, and a skiing gear storage cum laundry room on the right, where they hung their jackets, Adrien depositing her pack on a rack.

Alya excused herself to use the facilities while Adrien started meal prep in the kitchen.

After attending to her needs, and splashing some cold water on her face, letting the water run for a moment while she stared at herself in the mirror. Was she seriously considering going through with her impulse to sleep with her best friend's former crush? A once renowned teen male fashion model, sole heir to the considerable Agreste family fortune. 

A slow grin crept across her face. His fame and fortune meant nothing to her. 

But to shag -The- Adrien Agreste? Even once? A feat neither Chloé, Marinette, or that Italian pest Lila had never achieved?

Oh, fuck yes!

Alya turned off the water and dried her hands and face, settling her glasses in place.

Adrien wouldn’t stand a chance.

Her suggestive, self-confident hip-swaying strut into Adrien’s presence was sabotaged by a blob of frigid mostly-melted snow on the polished hardwood parquet floor that immediately soaked through her left sock as soon as she stepped in it, resulting in her hopping on her right foot to the breakfast island, squawking in dismay.

Surrendering to the inevitable, and waving a fond farewell to her dignity, Alya levered herself onto one of the low-backed high chairs in front of the island, slipping her cell-phone out of her back pocket, activating the device, pleasantly pleased to discover Adrien’s alpine abode had Wi-Fi.

“The password is ‘Toe-beans!’”, Adrien smiled, chopping vegetables on a brown plastic cutting board atop a granite countertop, politely ignoring his guest's graceless arrival in the dining area that fronted the stylish stainless steel and honey-toned solid wood cabinetry of the kitchen.

Of course it was. Flicking a coy, knowing yet amused glance at him, Alya tapped the code into her phone. “Nope”, she informed him.

Setting the brown-hilted nakiri knife aside and wiping his hands on a kitchen towel, Adrien plucked the device out of her hands, entering ‘T-o-3-b-3-3-n-s-!’ on the touchscreen and handing it back to her. “Hit ‘enter' now", he suggested before washing his hands and returning to his task.

Alya glanced at the entry. “What are you, twelve?”, she teased, establishing the link. 

“Did you guess it?”, Adrien grinned.

“Smartass…”

Vegetable prep finished, Adrien poured both of them a glass of chilled white wine. “Still just the peanut allergy?”

Alya sipped the offered wine, nodding.

“Fish or fowl for your entrée? I have some mostly fresh Pacific halibut, or a couple of chicken breasts”, he offered.

“Who taught you how to cook?”, Alya asked, eyeing the professionally stored color-coded kitchen cutlery and multiple matching plastic cutting boards.

“Remember that big brute my Father employed?”, the blonde young man smiled fondly in reminiscence.

Alya nodded. “The Gorilla, that’s what we called him, back in school.” The light dawned. “Oh.”

“Books and covers, Alya”, Adrien pointed out as he began prepping the halibut.

Supper consisted of a light green salad, baked halibut in orange sauce with saffron rice, and grilled asparagus. Dessert was a pleasantly tart raspberry sherbet. Conversation was light and convivial, sharing memories in common, catching up with each other.

After the enjoyable meal, sitting facing each other on one of the couches, a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, glasses of wine for each of them on the low table in front of the couch, Alya pointed out the single picture in the entire house, a large framed photograph of a mildly unamused Adrien holding an expensive camera, wearing a dusty, battered photographer's vest over a black tee-shirt, with what appeared to be a ball of vaguely feline greyish fluff sound asleep on top of his blonde head. “You have got to tell me the story behind that!”

“I was in the Bhutan Himalayas, and an endangered Pallas' Cat kitten decided I was the perfect place to take a nap. I was stuck there for three hours”, Adrien explained.

“And you were in Bhutan because…?”, Alya smiled over the rim of her wine glass.

Adrien shrugged, unpretentious. “I’m a wildlife photographer. Have been for a couple of years now. I’m starting to get good at it.”

“That explains your truck then.”

Adrien nodded, looking out into the howling storm beyond the windows.

Both of their cell-phones pinged at the same time.

Alya flicked her device to life with practiced ease. “Huh. Severe winter storm warning, extremely heavy snowfall expected, possible structural damage due to snow load”, she read aloud, the blue glow from her screen making her look ethereal. 

“Hope you didn’t have any plans”, Adrien nodded. “We’re probably gonna get snowed in for at least a couple of days.”

“I already filed my copy, and I was killing time in the bar before my train when you showed up", Alya admitted, head cradled in her right hand, elbow on the back of the couch, fingers in her long, glorious hair, gazing at Adrien. “I can think of worse fates than being stuck in a cabin alone with a guy. Especially a cute guy.”

“Why Mademoiselle Césaire, I do believe you may have lascivious intentions in mind”, Adrien smiled.

Alya tossed her head back, trilling laughter. “You bet that cute ass I do!”

Adrien shuffled towards Alya on the couch, leaning closer, gazing into her amber eyes. “Anything you care to bet?” Suggestive. Seductive.

The voluptuous young woman rolled her shoulders back slightly, taking a deep breath, thrusting her large breasts up. “See anything you like?”

His right hand slid up her thigh, past Alya's hip to her waist. “Possibly.”

She ran the fingers of her right hand through his blonde hair, gently, fondly. “Remember when we tried to set Mari up with Nino?” Her voice was soft with reminiscence. 

“As I recall, he ended up with you…”, Adrien nodded, his hand stroking her lower back slowly, softly.

Alya swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. “I would've said ‘yes' if you’d asked me out", she whispered, pink tongue licking her soft lips enticingly. 

His left hand cupped her cheek, thumb gently stroking the incredibly soft skin, eliciting a tiny moan. “You were pretty intimidating then”, Adrien admitted quietly.

“And now…?”

Adrien could feel her trembling, ever so slightly.

The mutual kiss was sudden, electric, his tongue darting, probing, tasting, hers chasing, demanding, teasing. Alya gasped prettily as Adrien gently nipped her lower lip, inhaling her breath, sharing her excitement. Her right hand gripped the back of his head, pulling him to her as his fingers tangled in her long tresses.

Alya’s left hand curled into a claw, short manicured fingernails digging pleasantly into Adrien’s back below his right shoulder, as his right hand slid under her light knit sweater, his fingers caressing the bare skin of her lower back. Lightning shot up Alya’s spine at his touch, and she moaned, shivering, as lights danced behind her closed eyes. 

They pulled back, both panting slightly for different reasons, foreheads touching.

“Wow!”, Adrien grinned, eyes closed.

Alya had no idea what was going on. She was pretty sure she'd had a mini cum just from kissing her old classmate. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Adrien’s hand slide further up her back, reaching for her bra clasp.

‘Is he…?’, she wondered only for a moment, thoughts whirling. Then she felt her bra being undone. One handed. 

Freed from their cloth confines, Alya felt the weight of her breasts drop, felt Adrien’s hand glide to gently cup and lift her breast, squeezing just enough that she moaned as his thumb rubbed her stiffening nipple.

“When did you become Mister Smooth?”, Alya giggled. “You could barely talk to Mari…”

In reply she felt the fingers of his left hand comb through her hair, gripping, tugging slightly, tilting her head back so he could kiss along her jaw to her ear, making her squeal in delight, lips on her exposed throat, sensuously gentle bites mixed with subtle flicks of his tongue on her neck, nuzzling, inhaling the faint musk of her desire.

A faint rumbling groan from him, almost an actual purr…

“I didn’t know I needed you…”, Adrien’s husky voice in her ear, his breath heating her skin in little puffs.

Enough of subtlety, Alya decided, sitting up, raising both arms straight above her head. Would Adrien take the hint?

He did.

Alya’s pale cream turtleneck sweater was peeled up and off, over her head, free of her luxuriant long hair, casually almost tossed to the second couch along with her bra, exposing her magnificent breasts. Bonus points to Adrien for not knocking her glasses askew in the process.

“Well? Whadaya think?”, Alya preened under her former classmate’s gaze.

Adrien fumbled for his glass of wine, not taking his eyes off her, taking a sip before trusting himself to speak. “You’re gorgeous. Stunning.”

Not ‘they're gorgeous'. Alya caught the fine distinction, filing it away in her mind.

Alya cupped her large breasts in both hands, pushing them together, offering them to Adrien, throwing her head back and moaning unashamedly when his wet tongue circled each thick nipple in teasing swirls, shivering in wanton delight when he blew cool air on them, making them pucker tighter, creating a pleasantly delicious ache in the tips of her breasts, gasping and pounding on his back when she felt his teeth gently clamp shut on one.

“Oh-god-stop-wait!", Alya gasped, shuddering through a small orgasm. “Goddammit, Agreste!”, she panted, pushing him back. “Jesus!”

Adrien sat there, smiling like cat that got the cream. “He’s busy. Can I help you?” 

She swatted him playfully. “Jerk. Umm, lemme go grab something from my pack, okay?”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll lock up for the night.”

Almost running, breasts bouncing, Alya sped back to the gear room as the house storm shutters whirr-clattered closed over the patio windows. She stepped in the same cold puddle she’d encountered earlier on her return trip, this time with her right foot.

“Dammit!”, she yelped. Now both feet had cold, soggy socks.

A small black leatherette case, about the size of a man’s shaving kit clinked in her hand with every step as she rejoined Adrien, who had thoughtfully picked up her fallen sweater and bra. “After you", he gestured, motioning she should precede him up the stairs. 

“You just want to stare at my ass." Alya’s smile was suitably smug.

“And if I said ‘yes'…?”, Adrien confessed. “You do have a magnificent ass.”

Alya’s reply was to turn and lead Adrien up the stairs to his room, light gleaming on her mahogany skin, adding perhaps just a bit more sway to her hips with each step, making her heart-shaped bottom just that much more appealing.

The barn-style door to the bedroom slid aside, racking into the stays with a clunk. The room itself was huge, as wide as the chalet, a modern four-poster queen-size bed of heavy dark wood to the left, tucked into one of two dormers, the one opposite with French doors opening onto a small balcony, with a hand-knotted antique Persian rug on the wooden floor. A comfortable arm chair in the corner behind them to the right under a reading lamp, and a sixty-five-inch flat-screen LED television on a stand in the far right corner next to one of two closet doors in the far wall. The far left corner held a classic oval cheval glass standing mirror.

A set of sliding doors in the wall opposite the bedroom door led to a spacious full bathroom with a generous five-square-foot glass-walled shower stall big enough for two people, a two-person Jacuzzi soaker tub, and both a toilet and bidet. A rack below the frosted glass window contained a small fortune in fluffy bathsheets and towels.

“Why, Monsieur Agreste, I do believe you thought of every convenience for your little love-nest…”, Alya purred, setting her kitbag on the vanity counter with a metallic ‘clink'. “Give me ten minutes to get ready, then join me in the shower?” 

Adrien nodded, watching as Alya stripped out of her skin-tight jeans with her back to him, hooking her thumbs in her panties elastic waistband, pulling them down over her hips and shapely smooth legs, bending over seductively, exposing her amazing behind to his hungry gaze before tugging off her damp socks, stepping out of the puddle of her clothes, gathering them up and playfully tossing them in his face. “Pervert.”

Retrieving an item from the kitbag, Alya attended to her toilette, discreetly disposing of the packaging in the waste basket. Properly prepared, she was ready for anything the night might bring. 

A knock at the door was her only warning before they slid open, admitting a very naked Adrien. 

A faint flutter in her belly as Alya gazed at the man her best friend had lusted after, mooned over, and shed tears for. Trim and athletic, a bit wider in the hips and shoulders than when he was in school with her, a bit taller now. Very blonde, everywhere. The only jarring disconnect was the finger-width scar twice as long as her hand on the outside of Adrien's left knee.

Alya wound her long hair up into a bun, securing it with a plastic pin from her kitbag. She had no intention of spending the night waiting for her hair to dry. Set her glasses aside on the vanity.

Opening the shower stall, Adrien reached in and started the water running, adjusting the temperature, stepping under the spray and holding out his hand in invitation.

A deep breath to steady her nerves, and Alya joined him, closing the door behind herself.

They met in a kiss, hot water streaming over their bodies, hands caressing, exploring. Alya’s nails gently raked Adrien’s back as his hands kneaded the firm lush curves of her bottom, cupping and lifting her full breasts, squeezing until she gasped in pleasure, her hand gripping his length, feeling him stiffen and rise as she stroked him.

“I haven’t been with anyone since Nino and I…”, Alya admitted shyly. “Three years.”

“Hokkaido, four years ago", Adrien breathed, nibbling her left earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine, then stepped back, lifting a bar of translucent amber-hued glycerine soap and a washcloth. “Turn around.”

Alya revelled in the sensation of being cherished as soapy hands roamed over her skin in slippery exploration as Adrien caressed her from shoulders to toes, paying special attention the curves of her hips and bottom, a probing middle fingertip gliding up her cleft, teasing her tight nether rosette with a circular motion, making her gasp, then gently kneading and massaging the soft weight of her breasts, her nipples escaping his pleasantly slick pinches, drawing squeals of arousal from her lips.

Rinsing her off, Adrien knelt before her, hands on her hips, kissing her belly as hot water sluiced through his blonde hair, working his way down to the trimmed tangle of her pubic mound, his tongue darting in to flick the sensitive bud hidden in the folds of her vulva, Alya slapping her right hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, her left clutching his head into her crotch as her hips bucked, back against the tile wall of the shower. Pressure as his right thumb slipped between her nether lips, barely entering her slick channel, his middle finger suggestively pressing against her tight rosette.

“Adrien…”, she whimpered. “Please! I need—Oh, please, not yet…don’t let me! Not yet!”

He stood, fingers trailing up her soft belly, both of his hands cupping her large breasts, squeezing the together, thumbs teasing her stiff nipples, leaning against her, pinning her to the wall, staring into her amber eyes. “What is it you need?”

Fingers tangled in his blonde hair, kissing him passionately, tongue seeking his, whimpering. “I need… I need…”

“What?”

“I need to belong to you!”, Alya confessed. “Nino…Nino didn’t understand. He was lovely. But I need…control. Direction. He…couldn’t. I mean yes, we…he was good, God, with his mouth…”

Adrien chuckled. “Tell me about it!”

Alya didn’t know if she was shocked or astoundingly aroused. “Wait! What?! When?!”

The trademarked Agreste shy grin. “Umm…call it a birthday present.”

“So you and Nino?!”

Adrien nodded. “A couple of times. Back when we were all in school, but before you and he…”

A light dawned for Alya. She could accept this.

“Did I just kill the mood?”, Adrien worried.

Alya shook her head, arms looped around his neck. “I guess if we both had Nino, then we had each other by proxy. So…”

“So?”

“So I’m yours. If you want me…”, the dusky beauty offered. 

“Right now, more than anything!”

“Even if I’m a bit kinky?”

Nodding, Adrien shut off the water and opened the shower stall, stepping out in a waft of steam, lifting a towel out of the rack, drying Alya off, using a second towel for himself. Alya put on her glasses, plucked a third towel off the rack, carrying it and her kitbag to the bed, freeing her long auburn ombre hair as she went.

The blonde former model watched, curious, as Alya laid the folded towel on the end of his bed after setting down the black leatherette case, then arranged pillows to support her before laying down on her back, hips near the foot of the bed, legs spread wide in obvious invitation, bent at the knee, hands cupping her breasts, hair fanned out over the pillows behind her.

“I’m all yours”, she sighed. “You can use whatever you find in my Fanny Pack on me.”

Adrien knelt between her legs, not touching her, just looking at her, drinking every detail of her, the way the light gleamed on her mahogany skin, the subtle shift of shadows in the valley of her breasts as she breathed.

The young journalist shuddered when her new lover's fingertips trailed up the backs of both thighs towards her knees, not quite tickling, then back down, Adrien’s thumbs spreading the plump lips of her vulva, exposing her, Alya’s breath catching in her throat as he leaned close, inhaling the scent of her arousal. 

Cool air, Adrien blowing a thin stream at her sensitive inner labia, then warm, wet heat as his tongue teasingly slid the entire length of her cleft, flicking the stiffened pearl at her apex, kissing each of her labia, drawing them into his mouth, gently kneading with his tongue, lightly sucking, then another lingering lick of her sex, tongue dipping into her channel, before she felt his lips fasten around her clit, tongue swirling around and around. 

Alya moaned, kneading her breasts, pulling on her stiffened nipples, each as long and thick as the tip of her index fingers.

Adrien smiled, enjoying the various sounds Alya made as he administered his oral attention to her, his chin glistening with the slick, pleasantly musky fluid leaking from her like a broken honeycomb. He remembered a trick he’d read about and got up, eliciting a petulant whine of disappointment. 

“Behave!” he told her, playfully swatting her plump outer lips, a small spurt of her juices bubbling out.

Alya nodded, almost frantic with desire. “Yessir!”

Adrien smiled to himself. Interesting…

He retrieved a small red and white tin box from the right-hand bedside table, telling Alya to read the label before he opened it, popping one of the chalky strong mint pastilles in his mouth, closed the tin and tossed it on the bed. 

“What are you up to, Adri-ennnn?! Ohhhh-myyy-goddddd!”, Alya shrieked, belly rippling, hands clenching the duvet, breasts bouncing and hips bucking as the tingly cool sensation invaded her delicate tissues as his devilishly talented tongue lashed her pussy, exciting her sensitive nerve endings in ways she’d never known. “Oh, you evil bastard! Don’t! Nooooo!”, she wailed, feeling the crest of the wave of pleasure that would crush her race towards her. “I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum! Oh god! I’m sorry!”

Fingers of her left hand gripping a handful of his blonde hair, Alya hammered her hips up towards his mouth, her right hand tugging on a turgid nipple, head thrown back, thrashing, belly rippling, her pleasure burst in a sudden gush that drove the air from her lungs, flowing out of her to soak the towel beneath her.

A harsh rasping intake of breath, and she convulsed again, babbling nonsense, as she shivered and rippled, rolling on her left side, legs drawn up, shuddering, whimpering, eye-glasses dangling in her left hand off the side of the bed.

The faint whisper of mint on her tongue.

Adrien moved onto the bed behind her, unsure what to do, but wanting to be close to Alya as she lay there panting, recovering. Groping for him blindly, she found his right hand, pulling it up to her breast where she wordlessly encouraged him to take a firm grip. 

“That was…amazing…", Alya panted, bumping her hips back at him, feeling the rigid length of him prod her plump bottom, “And as soon…as I find my legs…it’s—Oh, God! Unh!”, she shuddered. “…payback time!”

Adrien released his grip on her breast, sweeping her hair away from her neck, kissing from just behind her ear down to her shoulder, while gently pinching her thick nipple. Alya whimpered, writhing prettily. “Payback, huh?”

She nodded, panting, wanting, needing Adrien in a way she hadn't desired anyone else. “Gotta show you… I give better blowjobs… than Nino…”

Adrien kissed her shoulder, rolling off the bed. “Stay there. I’m gonna turn off the house lights and get us some supplies, especially water. You might need it”, he grinned.

“Bastard…”, she complimented him.

Alya was sitting up when he returned, bowl of strawberries and bottles of water in hand.

“Hi…”, she purred in a shy, endorphin-drunk smile from behind her glasses, brazenly fingering her sex in front of him. “Ready for Round Two?”

“You were always such a tease in school”, Adrien grinned. “The epitome of the sexy nerd girl.” He set down the bowl of strawberries, uncapping one of the bottles of water, taking a gulp, offering the bottle to Alya, who took several large swallows.

“Bring that cock over here", Alya smiled seductively, tucking a lock of hair behind her right ear.

“Show me what’s in your ‘Fanny Pack' first", Adrien countered, enjoying her blush, watching as she unzipped it, holding it open for his inspection. A glint of bright polished metal caught his eye.

Adrien lifted the bottle of personal lubricant out of the kitbag, raising an eyebrow at Alya, tossing the lube on the bed without a word. 

A deep blue silicone multi-speed vibrator was next out of the bag. “Ummm…”, Alya blushed.

Adrien’s hand dipped into the bag a third time, lifting out a smooth stainless-steel teardrop equipped with a post and flared, bejewelled end opposite the rounded narrow tip. Four inches long, two wide at its thickest diameter, heavier than expected.

Without a word, Alya turned and knelt on the bed, breasts pressed into the mattress, legs braced well apart, offering her most intimate entry to her former classmate, glasses held in her right hand. “Please…”

She shivered in anticipation as Adrien parted her cheeks, cool lubricant drizzling down her cleft, massaged by his gentle fingers around her puckered anus, thrilling her. Pressure as a blunt, slick middle fingertip shallowly penetrated her, opening her, gently, slowly, probing deeper, spreading the lubricant.

Alya was panting, eyes closed, revelling in sensation. “More?”, she whimpered, vaguely aware of her arousal trickle down her inner thigh.

The slick finger withdrew, more lube, then two fingers entering her, spreading her, exploring her, gently holding her open so more lubricant could drizzle into her.

Adrien pulled his fingers free of her snug orifice, lifting the shiny plug. “Ready?”

Alya wriggled her bottom in anticipation, excited and a little scared. She'd owned the toy for years, largest of a set of three, never quite brave enough to use it, keeping it mostly to tease herself with the idea of being ready to take it, someday. Someday was now.

“Do it!”, she lied, groaning as the narrow tip pressed into her. Alya stared at the wall, her attention stolen by the sensation in her bottom as Adrien slowly, tortuously, deliciously inserted the sex toy into her willing ass, chest heaving as she felt herself being spread open wider than she could ever remember, then minor relief as her anus clenched shut on the narrow flanged post, making her shiver, the weight of the plug a pleasant intrusion.

“So full…”, she groaned.

Adrien padded to the bathroom to wash his hands, letting her get used to the sensation. When he returned, he discovered her still kneeling on the bed, gently circling her clit with a fingertip, moaning his name softly.

A hand on her magnificent bottom brought Alya back to reality.

“Hey, kitty-cat…”, she smiled, eyes shining, gazing at him over her shoulder.

Adrien froze. “Uhhh, wha-ha-ha…?”, he laughed nervously.

“ ‘Bugaboo'? ‘Chat-eau’? ‘Toe-beans’?”, Alya chuckled throatily. “You practically lit a neon sign with a big arrow saying ‘Secret Identity Here!’.”

Adrien slapped her ass, the impact making her buck and groan. “Look who’s talking, foxy.”

Rolling on her back, legs open in wanton display, she eyed him, daring him, challenging him. “What gave me away?”

Adrien pulled her up to a sitting position by tugging on her thick nipples, making her hiss in pleasure. “Your fabulous tits. No-one else had your…endowments.”

Her right hand wrapped around his rigid member, peeling back his foreskin, tongue flicking the sensitive tip. “All yours, cat-boy. No-one else’s”, she vowed.

Both his hands tangled in her beautiful long hair. “I don’t play the field, Alya. I’m no casual tom-cat. Loyalty, one hundred percent. You in or out?”

“In!” The molten heat of her mouth engulfed him, suckling, tongue swirling, her right hand slowly stroking his length as her left cupped and gently fondled his blonde-furred scrotum, her head bobbing slightly, eyes closed, moaning softly.

Adrien’s turn to groan, his knees buckling, just a bit, focusing inward, trying to concentrate on anything but what Alya was doing to him with her mouth and hands: football scores, Le Man's statistics, Marinette, nope, almost lost it there! Cheese on a biscuit she was good at this!

She released him with a faint suctioning ‘pop' from her full lips, still stroking him, her tongue tasting the length of him. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

“Do you…umm… deep throat?” Adrien’s breath was getting ragged, hips starting to buck.

Alya nuzzled his scrotum, inhaling. “Uh-uh. My gag reflex isn’t worth shit.” Her left hand stroked his trim buttocks while her right gently pumped his saliva-slick length. “Marinette on the other hand…”

Adrien groaned at the mental image and Alya smiled. “I saw her swallow a whole banana once. Like watching a snake with a mouse…”, she whispered.

“Damn it! Gonna…!” Alya engulfed him again just in time, savoring his copious bitter-salt-sweet discharge as it spurted onto her tongue, swallowing greedily, her left hand rubbing her vulva, feeling the slick wet heat between her legs. Adrien shuddered and bucked, managing not to thrust as he climaxed, hands still tangled in her hair.

Alya suckled, drawing the last of his semen into her mouth, swallowing as she released him to stagger back, grinning. “Better than Nino?”

Adrien blinked, trying to uncross his eyes and focus on the voluptuous woman perched on the edge of the bed, smugly impertinent.

“Oh yeah…” Dazed, winded. 

But not done, Alya observed. He was still proudly at full mast. She wriggled up the bed, folding her glasses and putting them beside the bowl of strawberries on the nightstand. “Round Three?”

Adrien pounced, pinning her to the bed, one hand fumbling in the nightstand drawer for a condom as his blunt firmness prodded her below.

“I’m safe", Alya panted. “Tied my tubes. Got checked after a needle stick accident on a story in Marseilles…”

“I’m clean too, foxy. Bloodwork for the operation.”

“Then fuck me raw, kitty!”, Alya demanded, laughing at his shocked expression, but only for a moment when she grunted in surprise as he slid into her in several short, slow thrusts, his cock pressing against the solid presence of the plug in her bottom, gently forcing himself deep into her, filling her like she’d never experienced before.

Her fingernails raked his back, raising faint welts as she whimpered beneath him, mewling in pleasure as his slow measured thrusts bumped against her hips, her breasts swaying in time as she stared into his green eyes. “Faster? More? Please?!”, she begged.

Adrien shifted, gripping her wrists, rearing up on his elbows to pump a bit faster, panting, his length plunging in and out in her slick wetness, Alya hooking her heels over his hips, urging him on, grinding up at him.

“Ohhhh, that’s it, kitty, like that, yessss…mmmmm”, Alya vocalized. “Make me purr… Ohh!” A sudden thrust as Adrien swiveled his hips sideways was a new sensation, different, intense. She felt his teeth nipping at her neck, saw stars. “God, yesss! Like that! Use me! Fill me! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uhnnn! God, you’re gonna make me cum again! Not yet! Not yet, please!”

Alya writhed, trying to roll Adrien over on the wide bed. “Let me ride you, kitty…please!”

Adrien acquiesced, rolling onto his back, slipping free of her slick, squeezing depths, but only for a moment as Alya scrambled on the bed, kneeling, swinging a leg over his hips, her hand gripping him, centering him, rubbing the blunt tip of his penis against her clit, making herself whimper, then sitting down firmly, impaling herself with a quavering exhalation of lust, slumping, her large breasts swaying, tantalizing Adrian as she began to rock on him, sliding up and down.

His mouth caught her left nipple, suckling, both hands gently gripping the swaying supple pendulous flesh. Alya twisted her torso slightly as she rode him, suggesting without words he pay kindness to her other offered nipple, which he did, happily.

Head thrown back, Alya revelled in the deep penetration, her clit bumping Adrien’s pubic bone, sending an electric thrill up her spine. She could feel herself tightening below, clenching, the first tremors of her building orgasm fluttering her belly. His legs shifted, lifting her, his hips driving him deep into her with flexing thrusts as he understood her needs, her body's responses and reactions.

She didn’t need to tell him to speed up or vary his thrusts. He just did it, often before she knew what she wanted, leaning on his forearms as he supported her under her breasts as her hips danced and bucked, her rhythm faltering. Her eyes rolled back, the wave cresting… 

“So close, kitty! So close…”

Adrien shoved her gently to the side, sliding out from under her, pressing her down to kneel on all fours, moving behind her. ‘Was he going to? Yessss!’, her brain flashed and buzzed as Adrien mounted her from behind, his length piercing her, hands gripping her flaring hips, slamming her back onto him, his scrotum tapping her swollen, sensitive clit at the same time his pubic bone rocked the plug deep in her bottom.

Alya lifted her face out of the pillow she’d been screaming into with a moan.

“Please, Adrien!”, the need in her voice making her sob. “My ass! Please, fuck my ass! I need to feel you in me like that, just once! I won’t ever ask you again!”

“As you wish", Adrien panted, rearing back, his cock still in her, tugging on the bejewelled toy, teasing, watching her buck and writhe as the toy slid, glistening with lube out of her nether orifice. He tossed it into the Fanny Pack on the floor with a thud, withdrawing from her warm, wet depths, pressing the plum of his cock to the tight ring of tissue that flexed and clenched at the touch.

“More lube?”, he suggested, Alya shaking her head frantically negative in reply.

Adrien pressed forward. Slowly, gently, feeling the tight ring of muscle quiver and pucker before surrendering, allowing him to slip inside. 

Alya’s breath exploded out of her. “God!!”, she exclaimed, huffing. “Uh! Don’t move! Please! Give me a moment to get used to…uhh!” Liquid heat splashed on Adrien’s scrotum and upper thighs. He resisted thrusting forward, just barely.

Alya muttered something into the pillow, almost growling, shifting her position slightly. “Okay…please God, slowly. Make me feel every inch!”

Adrien gripped her hips, and pushed firmly, letting Alya dictate the pace, backing out partially half a dozen times before resuming his forward progress until he was buried to the hilt in Alya’s magnificent ass. 

She was panting heavily, sweat gleaming on her skin. Adrien wound her luxuriant auburn hair into a thick cable, tugging on it, pulling her up and back so her breasts swayed freely below her.

“Is this what you want?”

Alya sobbed, unable to nod properly. “God, yes! Pound it!”

He surged gently, building force and speed until he was sliding into her as he had when he pinned her to the bed and entered her slick channel, the tugging on her hair, an indecent, wanton thrill that had light dancing behind her eyes. 

She was so tight, so slick, incredibly warm. Adrien wasn’t going to last much longer. “Getting close!”, he warned her.

“Let go!”

Adrien released her hair as Alya hammered her hips back at him, her smooth round buttocks bouncing, large breasts slapping together as she fucked herself back at him. 

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god…!” She panted. “It’s coming, Adrien! Oh, kitty, I’m gonna cum! I cant—I can’t…ohhh, God-d!”, she wailed “I’m sorry! Ahhhhhhhhh!” 

Wetness gushed against Adrien, and he buried himself in her, spurting, spasming, his semen dribbling out from between them as she clenched down hard upon feeling his wet heat inside her, wailing, as she shook, legs thrashing, belly rippling, her breasts pressed harshly into the mattress.

Adrien huffed. Two more spurting spasms deep inside her, collapsing on her back, both of them falling on their left sides, him slowly softening, retreating, sliding out of her, leaving her gaping and empty. Alya trembled, her belly clenching, feeling Adrien’s cum dribble out of her, slowly running down the back of her ass and leg.

She sought his hand, pulling it between her breasts, cradling her head on his left arm as the both panted and shook.

“That was incredible…”, Adrien whispered in a dry throat.

“Uh—!“, Alya bucked in an orgasmic aftershock, “huh…”. Giddy. Happy. Sated at last.

He kissed her shoulder. “I meant what I said. I don’t fool around.”

Alya kissed the knuckles of his captive hand. “Do you know why Nino and I broke up?” She felt him shake his head negative. Confession time. “He wanted kids. I saw what having kids did to my mom, how it wore her out. Not just having the kids, but raising us, looking after us. I…couldn’t do it. He couldn’t accept that.”

He snuggled closer. “I can respect that. The choice you made.”

Alya looked over her shoulder at him. “Really?”

“My family was a nightmare. No way I’m having kids.”

“Oh…” Alya paused. “Are we like, officially a couple now?”

Adrien freed his hand from her grip, fingers sliding down over her soft belly, feeling her shiver, fingers combing through her matted, soaking wet pubic hair to cup her vulva. “Mine.”

“Mmmmm-hmmmm", Alya purred. “Just yours.”

“Wanna get married?”

That was a hell of a non-sequitur. Alya blinked, thinking about it. She’d known Adrien for better than ten years. They’d fought together, bled together, laughed and cried and shared and lost together. They’d grown together, lives apart.

Fuck it. Why not? 

“Okay”, Alya nodded, suddenly very sleepy.

“Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”, Adrien inquired.

Alya spooned her pleasantly sore bottom against her fiancée’s hips, feeling his cock twitch slightly. He was insatiable. “The one without the puddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> What started as an amusing idea ballooned into more than seven thousand words.


End file.
